poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Equestria/The Storm King steals the Alicorn Magic
This is how Back in Equestria and The Storm King steals the Alicorn Magic goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Epic Movie. in Canterlot, the Oni are pulling carriages princesses look around ponies are being whipped the Omega takes them to the throne room Oni push open the doors for their leader to enter princesses watch they look scared Twilight Sparkle: Omega, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King-- The Omega: Your magic? Did you really think you would keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody in every realm to know what my master can really do. hears the Storm King The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating. turns around and the alicorns gasp Storm King and the Overlord enter The Storm King: What can your master really do? Storm King walks down The Omega: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. Overlord looks at him Omega hands him the Staff The Storm King: Bidding's good. I like bidding. the Alicorns Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship. Princess Celestia: I'm the Princess of the Sun. Princess Luna: I'm the Princess of the Moon. Princess Cadance: And I'm the Princess of Love. The Overlord: laughs Oh, that's nice. Well, that was easy. then turns to Omega The Overlord: Why are they still moving? The Omega: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. at them They won't be a problem. The Storm King: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute''!!! I don't like cute. I never did like cute. Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it? Deliver the punchline, Omega, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts slams the end of the staff into a hole in the middle and the staff lights up and four streams of blue-white light to trace the outlines of the four petals The Storm King: Huh? gasps lines start to make their way up Celestia's body same happens to her sister, niece and Twilight lines glow as the Princesses' magic is drained Princess Celestia: No! Princess Luna: Our magic! Princess Cadance: We're powerless without it! Twilight Sparkle: No! magic flows into the staff Storm King laughs The Storm King: Check out the light show! continues to laugh magic finishes flowing into the staff and the princesses slump to the floor The Storm King: Wow! Wow. then takes the staff out of the hole Overlord looks pleased The Overlord: Time to get this party started. Storm King looks at the Overlord The Storm King: Ooh, that's nice. Maybe we should trademark that. head outside Storm King blasts the wall The Storm King: What else does it do? The Overlord: Storm King, we had an agreement. The Storm King: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, hang on. Storm King uses the staff to move both the sun and the moon The Storm King: You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! Aha ha! Wow! The Overlord: Enough fooling around, you nitwit. The Storm King: Oh, right. Sorry. heads back to the Overlord The Overlord: Our agreement was that if you bring me the Alicorn magic and restore my phsyical, then you will give me revenge. The Storm King: Yeah, that was our deal. And you want revenge? The Overlord: I guess I never could keep a secret plan from you. The Storm King: Guess so. When do we begin? Overlord grins Storm King begins using the staff to restore the Overlord's physical form The Storm King: Ooh, this is gonna be good! finishes. The Overlord smiles The Overlord: Soon, we will gain complete control of Equestria and nothing can stop me from becoming the Golden Master! alicorns look at each other in dismay